Terrible Tornado Is Terrible At Romance
by Richn117
Summary: One college dropout wants to be a hero. But what happens when the most powerful female hero tells him to quit? Welcome to the story of a normal guy who ends up crushing on a not so normal female hero. Action, comedy and romance all put together as the everyday man who wants to make a difference bites off more then he can chew.
1. Chapter 1

Terrible Tornado Is Terrible At Romance

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story! This time an oc x Tatsumaki romance within the One Punch Man universe. While this maybe wrote for selfish reasons I aim to practice with a character who while he has a main story he is not part of the main story of the world. This will take place after the events of Lord Boros and I might possibly bring it into the Hero Hunter area and beyond if I feel comfortable with it. My fans will know I tend to alternate universe my stories so this is what that is. Anyway, thanks for reading and lets get started!**

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 1: From Dropout to Hero?

Richard braced for impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to see himself floating just in front of the wall. "You're still alive? Well I guess even a newbie can surprise me once in awhile."

Richard looked up to where the voice came from as he saw what looked to be a little girl wearing a black robe and heels with green hair. "W-wait I know you. The S class rank 2 hero, Terrible Tornado!"

Tatsumaki lowered herself close to Richard as the twin pair of hazel eyes stared at each other. The S class hero then looked over the boy, circling around him as she did. Leaning away from the boy she raised her hand to stop an incoming sandball before speaking. "What rank are you?"

Richard gulped before lowering his gaze and shyly responding. "C-C class...rank 390."

"HUH!?" Tornado screamed into his face right as the boy finished talking. "So your not only a C class but your last? The lowest of the low!"

Richard avoided looking at the green haired female and just nodded his head. "Ugh they really let anyone be a hero nowadays don't they?" Tatsumaki started and then dropped Richard onto the sand below. "You just sit there and stay out of my way."

Richard looked on as Tatsumaki turned her attention towards the monster. He could feel the power coming from her, the intense aura that told him that everything would be fine. But it also told him that he was severely outclassed. '_H-How did it get to this?'_

(A few Hours Earlier)

Our story picks up with our main character, Richard Sato, in his apartment. The 20 year old college dropout stared at his TV from his bed, having it on more for the sound then to watch it. His apartment was small with the bare essentials; television, bed, fridge and table. Since dropping out of college he wasn't allowed to live at home and part time jobs can only get you so much. But that was about to change! You see ever since the Sea King attack this young man has yearned to become a hero, so he dropped out of college and trained his body for nearly a year before taking the hero exams. He didn't expect to be placed high but he was hoping for enough to pass. Which he did by the skin of his teeth.

Richard had always been pretty smart, if he had the ethics to study as hard as he trained he could have had an easy and relatively peaceful life. But with what he did have he was able to get a 44 on the exam part of the test, the physical ...was different. He was able to score a 28 with the help of his speed and agility but his strength and stamina were marked as areas in need of huge improvement. However a pass is still a pass, but as the only examinee that passed and with such a low score he was placed at the bottom of C class, where most new heroes of his score start.

However right now he was just happy to see his new hero profile in the Hero papers. It read:

Name: Richard Sato

Alias: N/A

Rank: C Class 390

Height: 5 foot 10

Weight: 210 pounds

Smarts: 44/50

Physical: 28/50

Skills/Powers: N/A

After that showed a photo of the young man. Standing at 5 foot 10 the boy had medium length black hair to go along with an average face and hazel eyes. His body was in shape but not as muscular as most of the other heroes. But after looking at this the boy realized two major problems. "Ahhh geez, I was all excited about passing I didn't realize I have no costume or way to fight. I have no chance of getting past class C if I only use my fists."

Richard then set his mind to work to decide what to build his fighting style around. "Lets see, as a kid I enjoyed playing shooter games at the arcade! Maybe something around projecticles could work. But then I become weaker at close range. But if I focus too much on close range melee then I can be beat easily at range."

As always Richard missed the obvious solution as he continued to bounce ideas in his head. While book smart the young man had always had a hard time with common sense and the feelings of others. Much of this came from how he was raised, being born as a single child left the boy with no one outside his parents to spend time with. And while he would get along with kids his age as he started school that all changed.

One day his father left for work, that day there was a monster attack in their city and the father never made it home. Later that night Richard and his mother would be visited by two men in suits. But it turns out they were just people his dad worked with that told them his father left for a younger woman.

This forever changed both he and his mother. His mother, always a kind and caring woman, now seemed to force smiles as she worked day and night for enough money for the two of them. But then spent every night cursing out her ex husband and his scandalous ways. And Richard who use to love making friends was now quiet and kept to himself. This attitude only pushed away anyone who tried to get close to him and left him as the invisible one as he grew up..

Suddenly the TV cut off Richard's train of thought with a news alert, the reporter had a pale nervous face as she tried to quickly get out her lines. "We bring you now to a monster attack on the shores of J city. We currently don't know the threat level of the monster and all civilians are advised to stay indoors."

Richard snapped out of his brainstorm when he heard this and looked to the screen. It showed some kind of sand like monster sliding across the beach, sucking up whoever was unable to get away. Before Richard could think he threw on his shoes and scrambled out the door. "Minus the fact that I have to do some kind of duty a week I'm also a hero! I didn't do all this just to sit and watch!"

After arriving at the shoreline Richard leaned over the rail and looked to the left to see the monster. A few heroes were already fighting it but not seeming to gain any ground. Around the monster the sand seemed to rapidly whirlpool into him, making any kind of close combat impossible. The monsters arms seemed to reach any length and he was able to throw balls of sand with velocity. The first of the trio of heroes had some kind of maul like weapon and charged at the sand monster. Who in return allowed him to get close before his feet got stuck in the sand. The monster reeled his arm around and smacked the hero, knocking him out of the sand and into the guardrail on the wall, causing both him and the rail to fall onto the beach.

The next hero had a large axe and tried to stay at range, slashing the arms as they got closer to him. And while this was keeping them from hitting him it was not affecting the monster at all. As the axe hero started to get tired the third hero, who had a hockey stick and would shoot pucks at his enemies, took aim and started impacting the monsters head. While doing some damage at first, eventually the monster adjusted and was able to avoid the pucks. Seeming to stand up the monster started to swing his arms in a circle as if to start a twister, but instead this sent multiple sandballs at the two heroes which eventually broke through any defenses they had and sent both crashing back next to their fallen teammate.

Suddenly the city intercom began to ring. "Alert for city J, the monster attacking the shoreline has been classified as a Demon level threat. All heroes class B or lower please avoid contact."

Richard stepped back from the guardrail as his eyes widened with fear. His hands started to shake as the color drained from his face. "H-how am I supposed to fight that thing. I don't even know how to fight properly. I would be dead in seconds."

Just then the boy shifted his gaze and saw the monster moving towards the beaten heroes, with the goal of sucking them up like everyone else. Richard's breathing became heavy and before he even knew it he was jumping over the guardrail and running in front of the heroes. '_What am I doing? What can I accomplish besides buying time? I-I'm going to die.'_

Just as the boy got between the monster and fallen heroes the monster stopped and looked at the boy. The sand monster then spoke with a deep voice "Who are you?"

"I-I'm a hero!" Richard replied while trying to sound confident. Now up close Richard could see how terrifying this creature was. The sand was dark as if wet but it was as dry and light as the sand under his feet. The sand monster was easily ten feet and level with the guardrail at the top of the wall.

The monster focused his gaze to look over the boy before giving out a loud laugh. "You? A hero? That's pathetic, look at you, no costume or weapon. What are you going to do with your bare hands, turn me into a sand castle? You gave me a good laugh "hero" so I'll let you live, now move before I eat you to."

Richard looked as the monster started to inch closer, but the only thing the boy could do was throw his arms out. He had made the decision to stay and while that was probably going to be his end… it was one he accepted.

"So you want to die? While I respect your determinenation you are certainly a stupid human. Fine I will end your pitiful life now!" The sand monster roared as he brought his arm around and smashed Richard in the ribs sending him flying into the sand and bouncing into the wall.

Richard slowly rose as his body felt pain, he had some broken ribs and blood was flowing from his forehead. He looked over to the monster who seemed surprised the boy was still alive. "Well it seems you are sturdier than you look, but another hit will surely finish you."

The monster started to bring his hand back for another punch as time seemed to slow for Richard. His thoughts jumping around in his head, adding to the pounding. '_Is this going to be how I die? After living a life doing nothing just to die on my first mission as a hero?' _Richard looked to his feet and saw one of the guard rail poles lying in the sand, and as he looked towards the monster the sand fist only got closer.

'_No I'm not going to die here!' _Richard grabbed the pole and ran at the incoming fist. '_I AM GOING... TO BE A HERO!'_ Richard then slashed at the fist breaking it apart to the surprise of the monster.

'_I can do this! First avoid the whirlpool of sand.' _Charging at the monster the new hero avoided the dangerous sand whirlpool by using the pole to pole vault him at the monster's face. '_Now aim for his most critical point!'_

Richard's mind was able to stabilize enough to give him an idea. Go for the only place the monster tries to protect. However the monster quickly reacted to this as an evil smile formed on his face before the monster sent a sand fist out of his chest, impacting with the boys chest and sending him flying right back at the wall.

As he was flying Richard closed his eyes and prepared for death. '_So this is it huh...this is how I'm going to die. I never even got the chance to tell mom….'_

Richard braced for impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to see himself floating just in front of the wall. "Your still alive? Well I guess even a newbie can surprise me once in awhile."

Richard looked up to where the voice came from as he saw what looked to be a little girl wearing a black robe and heels with green hair. "W-wait I know you. The S class rank 2 hero, Terrible Tornado!"

(Back To The Present)

Terrible Tornado aka Tatsumaki, Class S rank 2. A powerful hero that has the powers of Telekinesis. While she looks like she would be in high school this pint sized powerhouse is actually 28. A fact the sand monster was completely unaware of. "Oh, what do we have here? Another child to fight me? Well at least you look stronger than that brat."

Tatsumaki's gaze intensified on the monster as she glared at him, the ends of her hair already starting to rise. "What did you call me?" She said calmly with a look in her eyes that would of made any man pee their pants.

"Oh no the little girl is upset." The monster said with a laugh before he felt himself rising into the air. He was caught in a large sphere with green aura all around him. Looking over to Tornado he saw that the girls eyes were full green and the ends of her hair were now fully standing up. "W-what do you think you can do?!" The monster barked out. "My body will always regenerate, I am unkillable!"

Tatsumaki clicked her tongue before sighing out of boredom. "Then I'll just send you somewhere you can't."

And with that Tatsumaki flicked her hair with her hand and the sphere containing the sand monster went flying into the sky. Aimed at the sun the monster started to scream as he knew impact there would be his death. After the monster blinked out of the atmosphere Tatsumaki lowered herself to hover just above the sand, her mood more calm. At this point Richard had worked up the energy to stand and moved closer to the girl. Even if she did insult him she still saved his life. "Thank you Miss Tornado, if it wasn't for you I would've been a goner." Richard said weakly.

"Then remember that." The female hero replied without turning.

"Huh?"

Tatsumaki turned and got in the boys face. "If I hadn't shown up then you would be dead, you just said it. I saw the whole thing, you had a chance to run but you didn't. While some people may call that heroism I would call it stupidity. Honestly I'm amazed you even fought off that one punch. Take my advice last place, you are not cut out to be a hero."

With that Tatsumaki flew off, a rush of wind hitting Richard as she did. He fell to his knees and stared out at the sea. Putting a hand to his beating chest he realized the extent of what she meant. He had been afraid this whole time, he never moved because of his own will but of some unknown force deep inside him. But that force would of got him killed if she hadn't shown up.

"What do I do…."

The boy continued his endless gaze at the sea for a few minutes before he heard the sound of an ambulance. As he heard yelling his vision started to go hazy and blood covered one of his eyes. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a paramedic in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Terrible Tornado Is Terrible At Romance

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal Dialogue"

Chapter 2: Can I become a Hero?

Richard opened his eyes to see a blank white ceiling and the sound of machines beeping. Looking to his right to see a window peering out onto the sun high in the sky and then his left to see an empty white bed. Finally looking down at himself to see an iv in his arm and bandages wrapped around his chest and upper stomach. '_In the hospital huh? No surprise there, I did get the shit beat out of me.'_

Richard then heard a knock on the door as a short man with gray hair and a doctor's coat came in. "Ah I see you are awake." He said kindly, his voice soft but loud enough to be heard.

Richard tried to open his mouth but a soaring pain rose through his chest as he did. Closing his jaw with a grimace of pain he then nodded at the man. The doctor seemed to think for a moment before speaking. "You were quite lucky young hero, your body was at its limit. If whoever saved you hadn't shown up then you would of ran out of time."

Richard's eyes widened a bit before relaxing as he gave the man a small fake smile. '_I see… he doesn't know what happened but he knows I'm a hero. It must look like I actually put up a fight… if only that was true.' _

Richard then made a motion asking for something to write with. In response the doctor left briefly and returned with a pad and pen. Richard grabbed both and slowly wrote out his messages. "How am I?"

"You had some bleeding from your forehead but nothing major there. However you do have some broken ribs. We will need you to stay here for a week and then we can release you. But you will need to rest for a month or two before you can move properly."

This news shocked Richard who quickly wrote through the pain. "But what about my hero duties?"

"I don't know how to answer that, but a letter from them did come this morning." The doctor replied before pointing to a letter on the desk next to Richard. "Anymore questions?"

Richard looked back to the notepad thinking hard before giving up and writing more slowly before raising the pad. "Can I have the remote please?"

After handing said remote to the injured man the doctor left the room, the door shutting at the same time the tv flicked to life. As Richard started to flip through channels, staying on each a few seconds, he continued to hear snippets of the rejected. He continued this rejection process until he heard a familiar name.

"We are here at a beach in city J where late yesterday afternoon the S class hero Terrible Tornado defeated a demon level sand monster." The female reporter spoke with a smile standing in front of the broken beach wall.

The screen then cut to phone footage of Tatsumaki lowering into the screen and catching Richard, followed by when she picked up the monster and launched him into space. "As you can see in the footage other heroes were on the scene but they stood no match against the threat. But luckily for them the arrival of Tornado saved the day."

Richards grip on the remote started to tighten as his eyes fixated on the television. But then the screen took another cut but this time to an interview with the three heroes from yesterday, all of which were not injured enough to warrant a stay in the hospital. "We got in way over our heads there, thank god a real hero like Tornado was there." The man with the maul like weapon spoke into the microphone, bruised but none the less excited to be alive.

"And what about the other hero? The young man who got between you and the monster?"

The reporter asked from offscreen.

All three heroes faces formed a puzzled look as the maul hero spoke again. "Honestly we didn't see him, but Tornado is the one who beat the monster so he must be as grateful as we are."

The television flicked off as the man finished speaking, Richard looking down at his sheets and letting the remote fall to the floor. "_Dammit! Is that all I was? Another underclassed hero that doesn't even get noticed! I was more useful than all of them! Hell i'm the reason they didn't get eaten!'_

As Richard's thoughts stopped for a moment he remembered something Tornado said to him. '_If I hadn't shown up then you would be dead, you just said it. I saw the whole thing, you had a chance to run but you didn't. While some people may call that heroism I would call it stupidity. Honestly I'm amazed you even fought off that one punch. Take my advice last place, you are not cut out to be a hero.'_

Richard's eyes then widened again as he gripped the sheets. '_D-Did I just get in her way? Was what I did really that stupid?'_

These thoughts continued to bounce around in the boys head as her voice stuck like a pin. Repeating "last place" over and over again until it made the boy slam his hands into the bed. '_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm only last place because im new! Even if I couldn't save the day this time doesn't mean I can't next time ...right?'_

When Richard finished this thought he looked into his lap and saw that the letter from the hero association fell when he slammed the bed. The wannabe hero hesitantly reached for it and opened it slowly. Holding it up to his face he slowly looked towards it, a large smile growing on his face as he started to read. It read:

"Dear Mr Sato,

We would like to inform you that due to your actions in defeating the sand monster you have been promoted to C class rank 362. After reviewing the footage we see you did more then you're credited for and we see a bright hero in you. We also heard about your injury and recovery timetable, and as per all situations of this type your weekly hero quota will be paused until one month after your discharge.

Sincerely,

The Hero Association

Richard felt a chill down his cheeks and brought a hand up to feel tears. Putting the letter down he wiped the tears and looked to the window. The warm sun felt wonderful on his skin as he threw his legs over the side of his bed and slowly stood up. Moving to the window and accidentally stepping on the remote in the process.

When the television turned back on the news once again went back to the reporter on the beach. "We did reach out to Terrible Tornado about if she had any comments on her recent victory and were sent this video in response."

The screen then cut to a video of Tatsumaki, she was hovering in her usual attire and had her arms crossed as she looked at the camera. The first sound of her voice turned Richard in her direction. "That wasn't even a real fight for me, it would've been over in seconds if the C class heroes would realize they just get in the way. I mean really the Hero Association needs to be more selective."

After the ESPer finished talking they cut back to the news, but Richard didn't care, he was no longer paying attention. And while a normal person would think Richard would be disheartened after hearing the S class heros words it was quite the opposite. The young hero had a smile on his face as he rewinded back to Tatsumaki and pointed at the screen. "Just you wait Tornado, I will make you acknowledge me!" Richard screamed out, holding in the pain he still felt from speaking.

(One Week Later)

After finally being discharged from the hospital Richard worked his way to his apartment. On the way, pulling out his phone to make a call. The phone beeped three times before their was an answer on the other side. "Hello." A female voice said.

"Hey mom. I'm out of the hospital."

"Oh I had a son in the hospital? I just remember a son who worked hard to get into college." The woman replied with a large amount of sarcasm.

"I get it mom, I get it. But I'm a hero now and I plan to keep it that way."

"Well getting beat up by a beach is definitely a good way to start."

"Look mom I wasn't prepared for that, I will admit I was in over my head. But now I have a plan and the confidence to support it." Richard shot back at his mother as he stopped in front of a thrift store.

His mother sighed over the phone before taking a serious tone. "Richard, I don't know why you want to be a hero and I don't want to either. I paid for your hospital bills this time but I won't again."

"That's fine, cause their won't be a next time!" Richard said before ending the call and running into the thrift store.

A few hours later Richard opened the door to his apartment, walking down the hallway to the main room and tossing a bag from the thrift store onto his bed. Looking over his small apartment that had been left vacant for the last week the young hero made himself a promise. "I will become an S class hero like her! And get higher paychecks for a better place to live."

Moving to the bag on his bed Richard reached in and pulled out the pieces of his new costume. Stripping of his current clothes that he had worn a week ago when he fought the monster, our young hero threw on his new shirt and pants. Followed by taking a purple cloth, cutting it to fit around his head as well as two eye holes. Moving to the bathroom and looking in the mirror revealed the boy in a dark green tracksuit as well as the purple mask. "Awesome! But for some reason I feel like I know this from somewhere."

Moving back to his room Richard took off the track suit top, his chest still bandaged from the hospital. While he could move around normally with comfort, any hero actions or even training would cause pain spikes. "Well I got the costume, now just for the weapon. But where could I find one and get trained to use it?"

This was the question Richard focused his next week on, using whatever time not spent recovering walking around the various cities in hopes of finding something. But any time he felt close to his goal it was snatched away, dojos that only taught hand to hand or sword skills appeared in most cities. Neither were the one he was searching for.

Finally Richard ended up walking down the same beach that two weeks ago almost ended his life. Sitting in the sand he once again stared into the sea, letting the calm breeze and view of the setting sun relax him. '_What am I going to do? Two weeks later and all I have is a costume.'_

Richard started thinking hard as he stared at the deep blue ocean in front of him. Finally getting frustrated and rubbing his head while screaming. "Ugh I can't just train myself to be a hero!"

"Who says you can't?"

Richard looked to his right to see a bald man slightly older than him. He wore a pair of jeans along with a red and gray pullover hoodie that said oppai on it. Overall he looked like a crazy person to our young hero. "Who are you?" Richard immediately asked.

"I'm just another hero, but I do it for fun." The bald man replied sitting down next to Richard, causing our hero to shift over slightly.

"What did you mean before that?"

"I meant what I said, if you can't find anyone to train you then train yourself, that's what I did." The bald man once again replied staring out into the ocean.

"What rank are you?" Richard asked, not shifting back but keeping his gaze on the man.

"B class, but I don't care much about rankings and stuff like that."

"Wouldn't you want to be famous and help people?" Richard asked again of the man, his answers continuing to pique his curiosity.

The man thought for a second before answering. "Who knows." He said flatly and then continued on. "Anyway if you want to be a hero just train yourself with your weapon."

"H-how would I do that?" Was Richard's stuttered response, completely confused over the bald man's attitude.

"No idea, but if it helps I did 100 push ups, squats and sit ups everyday. As well as a 10 kilometer run and no use of air conditioner."

Richard stared at the man with his jaw open. '_T-that sounds completly stupid! Is this guy really a hero?'_

"S-so just do something like that with my weapon and I can become strong?" Richard asked, trying to end this conversation fast.

"Probably but who really knows." The man replied and then stood straight up faster then Richard could comprehend. "Shit I just forgot there's a sale going on!"

And with that the bald man ran off and left Richard sitting with his words. Once the man left the sounds of birds and the ocean once again returned. '_Can I really trust what that guy said? He seemed crazy but that speed he just had, I could barely see him move. If a B class can do that how will I reach Tornado?' _

Richard then laid back in the sand and was closing his eyes as he saw a twinkle on the wall behind him. Sitting back up and turning to the wall he noticed the same guardrail pole that he had used just a week ago. Slowly standing up he walked over to it and picked it up. '_This thing was surprisingly sturdy maybe with some enhancements…'_

Richard's thoughts started to trail off as looked toward the beach and saw some driftwood laying in the sand. Looking between the driftwood and the metal pole his eyes started to widen as the idea finally came into his head.

(Three Weeks Later)

Richard stood in front of his door, in his green track suit and purple mask, a wooden bow staff on his back and some kind of metal container hooked to his hip. He gave a small smirk before opening the door and stepping outside. '_Look out Tornado, my rise starts today!'_

**Quick Author Note: I know he looks like Donatello. That was the point so don't complain.**


End file.
